1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to storage cases with cartridge receiving units. More specifically, it relates to a storage case for storing and organizing compact disk cases, tape cases, 8-track cassettes, ZIP drive disks, CD-ROM cases, and other similar type devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many prior art devices configured to provide storage and organization of compact disk cases, cassette tapes, 8-track cassettes, ZIP drive disks and CD-ROM cases. For instance, there are many types of storage cases targeted to storing compact disk cases (jewel boxes). The storage cases generally have a plurality of holding elements for engaging and securing to one end of a compact disk case. In this manner, a row or column of compact disk cases can he held in an organized and compact manner. However, the prior art devices are limited in the ability to add a new compact disk case into the middle of an existing stack of disk cases without going through a prolonged removal and reinsertion process. In general, the prior art storage devices have preset engagement slots or elements for storing the compact disk cases. Since the preset slots are permanently anchored in one place in the storage case or cabinet, inserting one new media into an alphabetized collection of 100 media could mean the removal and reinsertion of up to 99 media in order to properly place the new compact disk in the alphabetized collection. In addition, the prior art storage cases are generally limited to one kind of storage media, such as only compact disk cases.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,028 to Angele teaches a compact disk case storage unit. However, the invention is limited to storing only compact disk cases.